User talk:Wilfred
Newbie Question Hi Wilfred, I've been trying all day to fix this. Here's the issue, im trying to add my yoyostore (YoYoGalaxy) to the stores category. My store is in the U.S.A. However, everytime I try to do this from my wiki page, it shows up in the store category as "USER:YOYOGALAXY" as opposed to just YOYOGALAXY. As a result my store is listed under the "U" as opposed to the "Y" Can you tell me how to fixthis?User:yoyogalaxy Links/alternation Cool, thanks Wilfred! oldyoyoguy 19:56, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yo-Yo collecting part 3 That sounds great, Wilfred! I think that will be a very workable arrangement. oldyoyoguy 14:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Yo-Yo collecting part 2 Glad you saw the post over at the AYYA. As you can see Dave Schulte (AYYA prez) responded by pointing over here. :-) As I believe you implied, I'm not sure if the wiki is the right place for this information, but I'm just floating ideas right now. The motivation for this is that Graeme Wright (chimera), the admin over on Dave Hall's board, announced a few weeks ago that the Museum of Yo-Yo History will be taken down eventually, although he is hoping it will only be a temporary absence. That was a much more controlled environment than a wiki, you had to be an approved curator to contribute. Area 51 originated as a gathering place for collectors, and was quite active when it first started, to the point that they even had custom yo-yos made up. There are still a lot of lurkers over there, but once you get your photos up in the album there's not much more to talk about, except the random Flores or other outrageously priced item on Ebay. I guess what I was thinking of for the wiki was to standardize individual yo-yo entries with info like weight, diameter, width, etc. (some are already like this), and allow collectors to upload photos of their individual items which might be linkable to a page that has all the items listed for that particular collector. So you wouldn't necessarily be editing someone else's collection, but you could add to a page that already had information about an item in your collection. Also, I made an entry over at the coffee machine about batch uploads, is that what you were referring to concerning the software side of things? The impetus there is that, as one young player put it, "yo-yoing is a sport for lazy people." I want to be able to mass reformat my collection data without retyping everything in by hand. I think if we're going to encourage any kind of meta-collection, we have to provide a path-of-least-resistance for people to contribute. oldyoyoguy 22:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yo-Yo collecting I just made a post to the AYYA board about a site for collectors that would be sort of like Area 51 or the Museum of Yo-Yo History but would have a wiki-ish element so that individual collectors could assemble their collections and folks would know who had what, what was tradeable, saleable, etc. Maybe it's something that we could fold in here. oldyoyoguy 20:32, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Big editing on an article *Recently, Takwing has developed an articles about the West Uranium, but the details Takwing wrote was HICOO West Uranium Black. Both yo-yos have big differences and they cannot be talk as one, so I changed the article completely. Could you please leave Takwing a message about this? Thanks for your time.--Anson 16:53, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Categories *Hey dude, why isn't the category for Category:US_State_Contests showing up as a sub category for Category:Contests. --Josh Parker 15:41, 15 November 2006 (UTC) **I'll check it out. --Wilfred (talk| ) 17:07, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ***Cool, I get it now. Your title bar is broken btw. --Josh Parker 17:13, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Yo-yo Pictures *We need to get more yo-yo pictures up on the appropriate pages. How do you think we should do that? I can take pictures of the yo-yos that I own, but that isn't going to be nearly enought. I think we should ask one of the online stores if we can use their images. Yoyoguy comes to mind because they have great images on every yo-yo, but all the images are also branded with yoyoguy.com on them. The only store that doesn't brand their images is skilltoys.net but they don't have all the angle pictures that yoyoguy does. --Josh Parker 14:56, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ** Ask every store you can think of. Beggars can't be choosers and any would be welcome. We can say we'll give credit for any pics given. I did contact the yo-yo museum asking to use their images and I never heard back :-( --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:29, 19 August 2006 (PDT) *** I actually just got a pm from weber hsu yesterday saying that I was allowed to post the images from yoyonation which is a ridiculously nice plus. I did tell them that first uploaded a picture without their permission, he didn't say anyhting about it, but definetly said I can use their images.--InSaNe Images *Hey Buddy, I have reuploaded all the images properly into the database and so we are totaly ready to rock and roll. However there are three images in the database that just don't seem to exist. You uploaded them in feb. , , . If you still have these pictures on your computer then I suggest that you just use the "Upload a new version of this file" function on the image page and reupload it. Rock on dude :) --Josh Parker 17:02, 28 May 2006 (PDT) **Strange. Those were the only images uploaded for a month or so. Still, I've still got them so I will reupload. The second image is being used for double or nothing, when in fact it is a 1 and a half mount. - David :Thanks for leaving me a message David, but it seems the fact I'm left handed has caught you out. For a double or nothing the last loop of string is over your non-throw hand, which in my case is my right. If you look carefully you can see the yo-yo string is tied to my left hand. --Wilfred (talk| ) 18:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Doc Pop *Already done buddy :) He is quite the artist indeed. --Josh Parker 09:40, 7 May 2006 (PDT) Bots *What do you know about Wiki Bots? How to set one up, what it can do, and so on? I think we are big enough that we should get something running to keep simple things with a consistant style. --Josh Parker 16:05, 5 April 2006 (PDT) **Very little about setting one up, but I have a reasonable understanding of what they do. Did you have a specific task in mind? Bots can only do simple repetitive things. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:16, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Bullets *What were you saying about replacing bullets? Sounds cool, I'd like to know more--Josh Parker 14:58, 30 March 2006 (PST) *A lot of the people pages are copy-pasted from the Ducan site e.g. Rodrigo Yokota is copied from here. I want use to use proper * wiki bullets and organise so it fits in better on the wiki. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:11, 31 March 2006 (PST) Spelling correction *On your user page you say that you will run checks to make sure yo-yo and offstring are spelled with a consistancy. How do you do this? Is it a bot program? I'm curious. --Josh Parker 07:17, 12 March 2006 (PST) **Lol. I wish I could set up a bot, but my coding skills aren't up to it and I currently don't have time to learn. If you click those links on my page they simply use the search facility here to check for articles with those words in then I edit them myself. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:19, 12 March 2006 (PST) New user login *New user login has been fixed, I'll get to work on uploads. Just so you know I don't know much about php or coding or anything.... but Derek has been way busy lately so he hasn't gotten a chance to look at it. --Josh Parker 05:02, 1 March 2006 (PST) Upgrade and Logo Contest Wilfred, there were some issues with the overall server impact that could have resulted in a loss of data for a multitude of sites, I needed to ensure that no sites would be affected from the slight bug I found. However the Wiki conversion has been completed. I also updated the information about the Logo in your contest. While the image can be taller then 135px, the most universal size will be 135px X 135 px. B3Kid 10:59, 15 February 2006 (PST) *Wilfred, yeah, I'll change the page to reflect the end date. --Josh Parker 16:58, 29 March 2006 (PST) Yo-yo page names Hi Wilfred, please take a look at the Reviews page. There is a naming convention for pages for yo-yos. It usually lists the manufacturer first like Team Losi Cherry Bomb. So the proper link to the Bumble Bee is already Pro-Yo Turbo Bumble Bee. Please also create a link for all the yo-yo pages you create over there. Otherwise: good work. :) --HB 00:27, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) **Apologies, I've sorted it out now. ** No appologies necessary. :) --HB 10:06, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) Welcome Thanks for coming on board Wilfred! We can use all the help we can get.. :) And good grammer is always important, so don't let yourself feel like that is a smaller contribution... --ShawnF 05:19, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) * Thanks Wilfred. I'm still getting the hang of editing the pages. I'll take a look at the guidelines (yeah, I should've done that before :)). Sorry for any inconvenience or something I may have done wrong. Bearing Cleaning * Thanks for posting that link about bearing cleaning, thats a great guide. --Josh Parker 10:17, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * You're welcome. I wrote it, so if you want to grab the images or anything, be my guest :-) --Wilfred 10:19, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * Sweet, I just might do that and add a couple of my own. A couple of people have talked about making a special skin for this wiki but havn't finished, you could probably talk to HB about it. I don't know much about making skins myself but I think yoyowiki deserves a special look. :) --Josh Parker 12:00, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) Yoyowiki logo * That's a fantastic idea, I would be willing to put up money for a wicked awesome prize. What do you think it should be? Accually I have an idea of what we should use as a prize.... I'll check into it. --Josh Parker 13:13, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * Money for yo-yos? Vouchers? Or just cash? I don't know. It'd be nice if it could be a special yo-yo of some sort, a custom paint job or something. --Wilfred 13:43, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) *I'm going to start drafting up for this competition here. **Hey Wilfed, do you think that instead of doing just a logo contest maybe we should expand it to be a whole skin? --Josh Parker 16:03, 17 February 2006 (PST) Sysop *Wilfred, you rock. You know it, I know it, we all know it. So I just made you into a sysop. You'll be able to delete pages and roll back pages and ban users, and a bunch of other stuff I probably don't even know about. Keep it up dude. --Josh Parker 04:53, 5 April 2006 (PDT) **Thanks Josh. I'll try to do a good job :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:05, 5 April 2006 (PDT) templates *Let's see what you know about templates. I don't know much but I thought it would be nice to have a nice looking formatted box for info such as yo-yo stats. I started this template Template:Infobox_Yo-yo but it's not really working. Just for a frame of reference, go check out the info boxes that they use for movie info of at wikipedia, such as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hook_(film) . Word --Josh Parker 14:47, 15 June 2006 (PDT) The Thing *Just a heads up, the thing didn't recreate a page. the first was fast 102 the second was fast 201. He should have used the correct page in the first place anyway :) --Josh Parker 17:14, 4 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks! Hey, thanks I look forward to talking to you more and helping out here with the wiki.--Austin 22:39, 12 July 2006 (PDT) Hey, thanks for the warm welcome. Also, I'm glad you pointed that article out to me. I hadn't noticed it before. And I'll try to remember to start using the summaries as well. Thanks again!--Jimmy 15:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) redirections *Yo! It's the first time I'm trying to contribute to a wiki. Maybe I got the idea of redirecting all wrong. I thought it likely that people search for the terms, so I created redirections. For example: Most people call the European Yo-Yo Meetings just EYYM. So why not have a redirection from EYYM to European Yo-Yo Meetings? --Krafthans 19:38, 25 July 2006 (MEZ) **I agree with Krafthans, EYYM begs for a redirect. --Josh Parker 12:00, 25 July 2006 (PDT) ***EYYM sure, but the others aren't serving any purpose. Redirections are used for simplifying links inside the wiki, and aren't really for searching. It allows people to type WYYC instead of World Yo-yo contest. It's not a big issue at all, but things would get a little out of hand if we had three or four redirects for each of the articles here. As for searching, you just want to keep the information on the appropriate page; so the european yo-yo meeting page could use the text 'also known as EYYM' so people know about the abbreviation and it turns up in search results. Hope that helps, and keep up the good work! Not many european yo-yoers on here :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:53, 25 July 2006 (PDT) ****Sounds like an intelligent solution : ) I hope to write some more articles later this summer --Krafthans 19:38, 25 July 2006 (MEZ) Hope I do this right Hello, thank you for the tip, I was a little confused with what to do with the sig, I appreciate your help. I'm also rather confused with how I add a comment to the talk page, but hopefully this works =P (and I don't end up screwing something up) --RSJ 02:24, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Heya, not sure how to use these functions, so im sorry if anything is out of place. Yeah, all of my pictures were taken/edited by me. Glad you like it! Contributions hey bro! i'm trying to spread out a bit on the topics i'm contributing to, but i'm still a little shaky with my formatting. learning as I go. i'll try to fill in as much manufacturer info as possible, but please let me know if i'm going too far in relating anecdotal stuff. thanx! Steve Brown Category I want to know how can i put an article to a category like putting the k-os page in the yoyo section? Hello, am I doing everything OK? Hey Wilfred. I am a friend of Josh Schlicting, and I have emailed with him a bit before I started posting to make sure I was doing things correctly. Since I plan on uploading many photos and updating pages with information I know, I want to do it right. Please let me know if I am doing anything worng, or more importantly, if I can do anything extra when I am uploading photos etc to make your work easier. The last thing I want to do it make a bunch of work for someone else. Thanks Dave http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/ProYo_Turbo_Bumble_Bee Hey Wilfred. I am starting to get a feel for how the wiki works, but I had a question. The person who wrote the article for the TBB said it got it's nick name "Butterbee" because it was smooth as butter. Well, I know history can be different for everyone, but what I know the Butterbee to be is the first name for the TBB GT. They called it Butterbee because it was a butterfly version of the Bumblebee. Is this something I can change......or should not because it is two different peoples view on the history of the name? Should I add a comment that it may have been named because of its shape? What do you think? User: Dazzlingdave Thanks... I'm new here, big thanks for the fixing of the Plastic Whip linky. I'm really wowed that no one has done that much in the tricks section. I really hope to improve that. Thanks again, Yo shi 23:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Help with internal linking to a certain part of a page.... Hi Wilfred, I want to link to a certain part of page but I can't figure out how to.... So, I want to link in my bio page, the word "hybrid", so when someone clicks on it, it will bring them to the Response Systems page and down the hybrid response part. I've looked in the Editing Help, but it's a little unclear to me.. Basically the Editing Help says this about doing it "a page#a place on the page" (with the ]around it) So I would put in "Response Systems" before the # symbol, then just the number to "hybrid" (2.71)? Thanks for all your help, = ~yo! shi! Yo shi 00:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Wilfred Thanks for saying Hi. I have some free time, so I’m going gung ho right now on the Yo-yo Wiki. I noticed that on the Category:People Page that some people have Yo-yo Aliases listed as their name instead of their real name. Since most people have their real names listed I’ve been working on fixing those. What I did was set up a category of Yo-yo Aliases, and then under each alias I am putting a redirect to their primary name. This helps in two ways it makes people more accessible by real name or alias and it gives a cleaner look to the Category:People page. I know for me looking at the list of names means less to me then there respective sign on names, they are known as on the boards and such. Right now the Yo-yo Aliases page is not visible under main areas and you can keep it that way if you wish but the added benefits of searching by aliases is very helpful as well as the redirects. I am also working on a new Infobox for Bio’s if you have any suggestion please let me know. Thanks again for saying Hi. Sincerely,--Madyoer (talk) 05:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yo-yo Infobox Project Thanks for the complement about the redirect. You guys are doing a great job here at the yo-yo Wiki, it really looks great and it is a definitely asset to the community. As far as the 'infobox yo-yo' page goes all I did was copy and past the 'infobox simple' information on it. As you guys grow it would be better to be more specific on descriptions. I felt like 'infobox yo-yo' was more specific as far as that particular infobox was used for. If you don’t mind I would love to leave that infobox for future use. In addition to alleviate future confusion I would like to change all the links in the Category: Yo-yo section. I know it would seam to be a lot of work, but I would be willing to change all of the links to reflect the new template myself. It is not really as bad as it might seam I have already done a test and all you need to do is in the editing section on each page change the word ‘Infobox simple’ to ‘infobox Yo-yo’. Besides that not all of them use the info box anyhow. In addition at this time we only have 375 pages of yo-yos so it should go pretty quick. Thanks for listening; I look forward to starting this project. Sincerely,--Madyoer (talk) 18:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Exactly what I wanted. =] I thought I had to write in the number of the article (example 2.51). Yo shi 22:15, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Just Wondering Hey Wilfred, I was wondering if you know why sometimes when you add an article the total number of articles goes up and other times it seams to go down or change? Is that 1007 articles accurate, just wondering? Thanks,--Madyoer (talk) 18:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for the Info that makes sense.--MadYoer(Communicate!) 23:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Wilfred Congratulations on your award. You have done a great service for the Yo-yo Wiki and the Yo-yo Community as a whole. I hope the location is ok you can move it or do whatever you would like with it. Thanks again for being such a tireless contributor.--MadYoer(Communicate!) 21:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hello again Hello Wilfred, it's been quite a while since I last wrote anything over here. :-) In the meantime I have built a house, which somehow took more out of my time than I expected. Now that everything is settled, and our second child is under way, I hope that I can write a few more lines for the wiki - and play more yo-yo. The wiki has really become quite a place in the meantime. Awesome. I will look around, where I can add a thing or two. Keep yo-ing, Hans --HB 08:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) General Hey Wilfred: I know you edit because you enjoy it, but I also know you deserve some recognition. Hey just wondering, are Uni exams, University exams. As far as being at the New York open, I well not be there. I’m from California so I mostly hit contest there. The last ones I have been to were the BAC and the Redondo Beach Pier contest. I also go to nationals when I can.--MadYoer(Communicate!) 04:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Higher resolution Logo Hi Wilfred, do you have a higher resolution version of the yyw logo? There is a German yo-yo meeting next month and I want to put it on my T-shirt. Hans --HB 08:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Wilfred, I had a letter I wanted to email you. Could you email me your Email address, my email is on my user pager. Thanks,-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 17:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Modded yo-yos I was thinking about doing a new category of modded yo-yos so we don’t mix true manufacturing runs with custom and modified runs. On the category yo-yos page I would put a see also Modded Yo-Yos. I am fine whether we do the Category or not. However we do need to determine if we want modds in the main yo-yo section or under there corresponding yo-yo they are being modified from. Let me know what you think.-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 17:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *I agree about the O-ring Modd not being worthy of a page. As far as these modds having a page, I am fine with that. I like the idea of a sub-category if it’s delineated well. I also see that there are already some modds in the yo-yo Category, so I just wanted to prevent more from arriving. *As far as The Wiki automatically putting messages up I do believe the new messages arrive at the bottom of the page. My page says “Please make comments chronologically, with oldest on top and newest on the bottom.” I probably should reword it with just newest at bottom, to avoid confusion... O Well-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 16:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) the Watercooler Great Job on the Watercooler!! It looks great and seams to work great too. Thanks for sticking to it and making it happen... Great Job Wilfred!-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 22:38, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ?!? I’m not sure what happened, but it seams we lost sum information in our categories pages. *Category:Contests *Category:Clubs -- MadYoer (Talk) 18:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :*Maybe it’s just my computer but in the Category:Contests section under Sub categories there is no count of how many sub category there are in each. Also in the Category:Clubs page under sub categories USA has 13 subcategories listed where all the rest have none, even though they all have sub categories. Maybe we should just let it ride and it will work itself out or maybe its always been that way and I’m just loosing it.-- MadYoer (Talk) 19:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :*I tried what you said about “Clicking the + next to the categories (to) shows any subcategories” and it said "no subcategories (see pic). But when I clicked on the Hyperlinked/word it brought me to the Subcategory. Maybe it is just my computer, does yours work when you click on the + next to the categories.-- MadYoer (Talk) 23:03, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Ok I’m loosing it, I still don’t think it makes the most since. But I understand what you are saying as far as some of the categories have sub categories while others don’t. Thanks for being patient with my feeble attempts at understanding.-- MadYoer (Talk) 05:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Statistics Is there any way to find out, what pages are most viewed, and where people go form a page (e.g. 30% of all users, who watched the tricks page go to Double or Nothing)? --HB 08:38, 24 September 2008 (UTC) AD profile Hey there is a bad add/User link that needs to be blocked. I'll email you too...-- MadYoer (Talk) 06:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Login yeah sorry I just forgot to login. I have it to log me in automatically but it didn't. --Mrcnja 22:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC)Mrcnja yo-yo sizes I was going off of the specs from yoyonation. How accurate do you think it should be, for future reference? --Mrcnja 23:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Double page Could you combine the pages Suicide and Suicide Catch, preferably just moving the introduction line from the 'Suicide' page to the 'Suicide Catch' page and deleting the the suicide page. Or just do whatever you think should be done. Thanks, --Mrcnja 21:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) can't sign in Hi. Been away for a while. Edited the flipspin entry but can't log in nor remember my password. New email, using igorcabbab@gmail rather than igor@flipspin.net 12:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC)igor :Hi, I've made Igor a temp account to fix the problem (this will resolve to his old account soon). Igor, please verify the email address using the email sent to you... the rest will follow :) Thanks -- Igor temp 18:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Igor should be all fixed. I've sent him a new password -- sannse (talk) 15:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shawn1234 Shawn1234 has made quite a few terrible edits. One of the worst being the YoYoFactory page. He made fourteen edits to that page making it a pain to undo (requiring me to do it completely manually). I find this to be completely unacceptable. He needs a ban or at least a big warning. --Mrcnja 21:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Wilfred, I guess I was having a bad day or something. The YoHans article was good. I guess just a simple run-through of how we work would be great. It would be great to have another editor that hangs around here. Oh by the way I thought I would let you know, you were the answer to the trivia question on the August 22 episode of String Burn LIVE! --Mrcnja 21:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) External Links Here is a weird anomaly that I found on the Online Community Page. When I am logged out of my profile the external links go to a weird wikia add page for about 15 seconds then to the page, but when I am logged into my profile they work normal. I tried it on two different computers, but who knows. Does it do that for you? Do you know how long it has been happening? Just thought you might want to know.-- MadYoer (Talk) 20:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) YoYoJam Journey For some reason the page YoYoJam Journey will not accept being put into the yo-yo category. Whenever I try to put it into the category (from the journey page obviously) it puts Category:Yo-yo onto the page instead of as its actual category. I had this bug on a different page once before but I was able to fix it by switching from 'visual view' to 'code view' in the category area. The Journey page will have nothing to do with that. --Mrcnja 12:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Weird. I'll check it out. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Museum of Yo-Yo History The big buzz on the forums now is that the Museum of Yo-Yo History is back up. This is a great thing. Unfortunately for us, the museum has a new hosting server and a new url. It is no longer theyoyomuseum.com but yoyomuseum.com. Thus begins the long and arduous task of changing all the pages that link there. --Mrcnja 18:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) about BIST and Ettore Ferro Hi, i was changing BIST page and creating the Ettore Ferro's page. I saw you deleted the Ettore's Ferro page but he is the guy who won the 2009 Mod Contest with a yoyo called "Stradivari" I wanted to create a page regarding him, the Stradivari yoyo and the fact that he's also Mr. Bist :) If all this is a prolem, i am sorry :) --Adso da Melk Vandalism There is a lot of vandalism on a few sections (Glossary and shapes). I undid some of it, but I thought you might have a better/Quicker way of doing it. thanks -- MadYoer (Talk) 15:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *I think one year is probably enough. Most of the time it is probably just dumb young kids who do not know any better. After they are banned they probably won't be back in a month to vandalize again, let alone a year. Also just like you said IP addresses can change over time. *Thanks for the tip on the rollbacks, I will try that next time. -- MadYoer (Talk) 23:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wilfred - New To Wikis and haven't had any luck submitting information - Luke Renner New Mexico String Slinger Wilfred, I haven't been involved with the online yo-yo community or the national yo-yo contests. I've performed for around 20 years. I wanted to add a trick that I've performed for a number of years called the "yollercoaster" not to be confused with the rollercoaster. I've also enclosed a response to a Berlin, Germany reporter that contains more information about myself. I'm not really familiar with how to submit information. The message is coming across the preview screen scattered. Thank you for your consideration. Sincerely, -- Luke Renner *Website http://www.lukerenneryoyomagic.com *Yollercoaster on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/StringSlingerNM Claudia, Thanks again for the e-mail. The picture didn't attach on the last document. If you could resend the image in another e-mail that would be great! I translated the last e-mail and this is how it came across: rear, salut and grizzi! do not frighten! here writes kloot - the girl that you 2 weeks ago ago in the wall park photographed jojo experts… enclosed the picture, which is printed. perhaps you can give me a few information to you: from where do you come? why jojo? what exact do you make with jojo? courses? art? why wall park? how often are you there? why Berlin? what do you make in Berlin? and how does it please you? … and, and, and… IMPORTANTLY: I need TODAY still feedback! can that be done? wär, hatch sharpens! viiiiieeelen owing to! kloot It's taken awhile to write back. After being in Berlin I headed to Paris, France ; Rennes, France ; St. Malo, France and just returned to the USA from London, England. We made it back to New Mexico at around 4 a.m. Mountain Standard time. The following website at the bottom of the e-mail has further information on me and if there are any further questions I'll be glad to answer them. I apologize for taking awhile to respond. My family has been staying in various places without internet access. Where are you from: Farmington, New Mexico - United States. This is the Four Corners area of the USA where Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico, and Utah states meet. I'm located in the desert about an hour the mountains in Durango, Colorado. I'm 35 and have been performing with the yo-yo for about 20 years in the US. The following link has additional information about a yo-yo contest that I organized in Farmington before going to Germany http://www.daily-times.com/ci_12751925 this is from the Farmington Daily-Times Newspaper. Why yo-yo - I started doing yo-yo tricks in Junior High and found that it allowed me to fit in with a lot of different groups. I also discovered that I was good at learning different tricks and I learned that I could see the progress made through practising the tricks. Then in Durango, Colorado I meet a professional yo-yo man that was hosting a contest. His name is Dale Myrberg and we are still friends. I've attached a picture from meeting up with Dale at his house in Salt Lake City in Utah. Dale and I have only met twice that first time was in 1991 at the Yo-Yo Contest in Colorado. We've kept in touch through the years. When I graduated from college Dale sent me a signed yo-yo. This is on my website along with the Hummingbird award yo-yo's which were won in yo-yo contests. After meeting Dale and learning that he was a professional yo-yo man and made money performing... I began to practice even harder and started performing on my own at the area libraries. I also booked shows in Los Angeles, California when I was about 19 years old. I did this to see a friend and cover some of the cost of the trip. Last year my family visited Dale for the first time in Salt Lake City, Utah. Dale showed us around Utah and then we spent a few hours going over yo-yo tricks and techniques. Dale is one of five Yo-Yo National Grandmasters and holds world records on different yo-yo tricks. Dale gave me tips on how to knock off quarter someone's ear with a two looping yo-yos. Dale is a great friend and has kept me inspired to master the two handed tricks. What is made with the yo-yo - The link to the daily-times article http://www.daily-times.com/ci_12751925 has an image of a string trick the "Navajo Rug" this is trick I learned from a yo-yo player on the Navajo Nation Indian (Native American) Reservation. The Navajos are famous for their weaving. The trick performed at the Wall Park is called the "Stealth Fighter" or "Airplane". I've also attached a few string tricks that refer to the Eiffel Tower and Union Jack (British Flag). The Eiffel Tower is performed at the Eiffel Tower in Paris about a week ago and the British Flag is being performed at the British Parliament building in London. The other tricks with the yo-yo consist of flips and circles made by manipulating the string. On my Youtube videos there is a video of the "Yollercoaster". This is a trick that I've created and this is the world's one and only "Yollercoaster". There are other things that people do with yo-yos such as using long strings. I also have a video using a yo-yo with an extremely long sting. Courses - When I started learning tricks the information was all in books. This is a difficult way to learn after reading books about ... moving the left index finger away from the yo-yo finger and trying to figure out pictures. Then the videos came out and made it easier to learn from watching video tapes. The internet has caused an tremendous growth in new tricks with videos from people from all over the world. I've also taught yo-yos as a kids class at the local community college. Why Wall Park? I contacted a owner of a yo-yo shop in the United Kingdom that I've corresponded with in the past and he sent a e-mail the a person who manages the European yo-yo message board. After a few weeks I received an e-mail from yo-yo player in Berlin whose nick name is "Pac". Pac set-up the meeting at Maur Park with other yo-yo players in Berlin. There were other yo-yo players at the park from Berlin and another that was visiting from Estonia. My wife and daughter spent the afternoon shopping at the park and I spent the after noon trading and learning new tricks. In addition to Maur Park I ended up performing at Berlin Lacht! at KuDamm. I performed for four days during the 6th annual Berlin Lacht! International Street Performers festival which was July 16-19. I loved performing tricks for people in Berlin. The people in Berlin are wonderful! YoyoRecreation What are your thoughts on YoYoRecreation? It made since for me to move the company page from 44re:creation to YoYoRecreation, but I'm not sure what to do for the yo-yo pages. Obviously to keep the yo-yo category nice and clean looking we should group all the yo-yos together with their names either beginning with 44re:creation or YoYoRecreation. That is what I am tentative about. Should we move the older pages to be YoYoRecreation Stardust for example, or should we make the new pages with the name 44re:creation? I'm leaning toward the former but thought it would be good to ask you for your input as a sysop about it first. --Mrcnja 20:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- My thoughts on price are that it must be explicit per date of citation(ie ..was $140 as of..) or in comparison to something else (...is meant to be a less expensive model than the other yoyojam models...) or using a descriptor of target marketing (...is part of their premium line of yo-yos....). Also, weasel words like "cheap" can be interpreted in other value-laden ways like 'of poor quality'. Sixtoe 20:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Euro-Yo photos Hi Wilfred, I am having another go at editing some items. I have taken thousands of photographs of yo-yos for my euro-yo web site and want to know if it is ok to add some of them here, where there are 'gaps'. Because I took the photos for my commercial yo-yo shop, most of the photos have a shop logo or name or copyright notice on them to stop them being copied without permission. Is is ok to post photos with such logos? See the recently added photo of the hspin G&E4 Black Lily for an example. On another note, I am having trouble inserting more than one image to a page at a time. Is it me? Regards, Pete Categories/Redirects/Template:Update ---- Categories: Helping users find content was my exact reason for adding open/closed categories. IMO a simple listing of stores is not adequate enough assistance in helping one to find an open store to patronize regardless of where they are located. I really wasn't knowledgeable about creating templates in order to tag date sensitive information so I used a category instead. As an editor using "as of date whenever" seems marginally helpful since it is unlikely that one would know or have easy access to knowledge of a date-sensitive fact in a contribution one did not write. A template standard is "Template:Update" to call for updating. Is there already a template on this wiki that does this in the same highly visible manner as "Template:Stub" does? If not, I can fashion one and then go back to all my categorization of those articles and template them instead. Redirects: I agree redirects are harmless. I proposed deletion without more careful consideration but also if they are harmless why not delete? It begs the question really. :Sixtoe 19:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Who is/was owner of TheYoStore LLC? Was YoMike the owner or simply the manager of TheYoStore LLC and it properties? The last edit did not completely remove reference to his ownership on the page so I am wondering about the ambiguity. Thanks -Cole (Sixtoe 18:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Michael Attanasio was the owner and founder of Theyo. The ownership of Theyo has only changed since Michael's death. --Mrcnja 19:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Im not able to paste pictures my acount is megaultrachicken : Trinity Rev Thanks for the trinity revisions. My first Wiki article, so I'm a little new to this. I'd enjoy helping more here. :) Could you explain categories for me. I thought it was the same thing as tags. Thanks.--Belnumcree 02:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) im not able to paste pictures while editing category:people issue Hey Wilfred, Someone added "category:people" to the categories section and I can't seamed to remove it from Christine Russell Mohr page. If you could help me out, it would be very appreciated. Thanks-- MadYoer (Talk) 20:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Figured it out lol Thanks, -- MadYoer (Talk) 20:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Great to see you Thanks again...Great to see you!... Jump in; the Wiki could always use your help, especially in Grammar!... lol -- MadYoer (converse | ) 03:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for the welcome. I just decided I should sign-up because I noticed some things could be edited and I had no idea how to mention that to anybody. I hope I can make some of the needed changes and make Yo-Yo Wiki (my prefered wiki) a more full source for information. I am actually using this wiki as a source for a Yo-Yo information book that I am writing. So far, I have found everything I need. Domain update Hello, Effective May 22nd, this wikia will have its URL switched to have the ".wikia.com" domain become the primary domain. The previous primary domain of this wikia http://www.yoyowiki.org/ will instead redirect to http://yoyo.wikia.com. The previous domain will continue to work to lead people to this community, and this will not affect the sitename or anything else this community does to identify itself. This was a difficult decision for sure – we understand the pride that comes from having a highly unique URL attached to Yo-yo Wiki, and keeping your custom domain highly visible was one of the requests that were made when this community joined Wikia. However, as Wikia has grown and - more critically – as the internet standards have evolved and changed, trying to support this custom setup has become increasingly difficult. The direct reason for this change is a forthcoming update to our authentication backend. This system has a litany of advantages to the default MediaWiki authentication methods, but adding more code to support authentication across custom domains would chip away at a number of its features and advantages. With this new login feature users will have: * True universal login. Logging into one wikia will log them into all. This has been mostly true for a long time, but with each custom domain wikia, users have had to re-login. * Improved mobile experience. Wikia anticipates by the end of the year that over 50% of our traffic will come from mobile browsers. We are working hard to provide better user experiences for that platform and this login will be easily portable from desktop into mobile. * Improved performance. Faster code means better SEO and happier users. * New security features. MediaWiki's code has been slow to evolve in this area. By moving to our own login system, we will not only be able to bring in some of the more modern security authentication methods being used by many major websites, but also respond more fluidly and quickly to security concerns. I'm happy to explain this decision more as needed. Please let me know if you have any questions. --BertH (help forum | blog) 19:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC)